1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic image display device, and more particularly, to a stereoscopic image display device and a driving method for the same, which can minimize flicker when a viewer is changing position.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
At present, services for rapid dissemination of information, to be constructed based on high-speed information communication networks, have developed from a simple “listening and speaking” service, such as current telephones, to a “watching and listening” multimedia type service based on digital terminals used for high-speed processing of characters, voices and images, and are expected to be ultimately developed into hyperspace 3-dimensional stereoscopic information communication services enabling virtual reality and stereoscopic viewing free from the restrains of time and space.
In general, stereoscopic images representing a 3-Dimension (3D) are realized based on the principle of stereo-vision via the viewer's eyes. However, since the viewer's eyes are spaced apart from each other by about 65 mm, i.e. have a binocular parallax, the left and right eyes perceive slightly different images due to a positional difference between the two eyes. Such an image difference due to the positional difference between the two eyes is called binocular disparity.
A 3-dimensional stereoscopic image display device is designed based on binocular disparity to allow the left eye to view only an image for the left eye and the right eye to view only an image for the right eye, thereby assisting a viewer in viewing a 3D image by realizing binocular disparity. Specifically, the left and right eyes view different 2-dimensional images, respectively. If the two different images are transmitted to the brain through the retina, the brain accurately combines the images, reproducing depth perception and realism of an original 3D image. This ability is conventionally referred to as stereography (stereoscopy), and a display device to which stereoscopy is applied is referred to as a stereoscopic display device.
Meanwhile, stereoscopic display devices may be classified based on methods and characteristics in relation to realization of a 3D image into glasses-type stereoscopic display devices and non-glasses type stereoscopic display devices. Non-glasses type stereoscopic display devices may be classified based on the shape of a structure realizing a 3D image into switchable panel type devices and lenticular type devices. Switchable panel type devices are configured to realize a 3D image in such a way that a 3D panel converting a 2D image into a 3D image is provided on a display panel emitting a 2D image. Lenticular type devices realize a 3D image using a semicylindrical lenticular sheet attached to a display panel.
The switchable panel type devices, in which a switchable panel converting a 2D image into a 3D image is provided on a display panel emitting a 2D image to ensure realization of a 3D image, may be classified into switchable barrier type devices and switchable liquid crystal lens type devices.
In particular, in the case of switchable barrier type devices, voltage is selectively applied to a plurality of electrodes of a switchable panel so that a liquid crystal layer is divided into a barrier region and a transmitting region based on alignment of liquid crystal molecules. As the barrier region functions to optically separate left and right images, the viewer can view a 3D image.
Such a switchable barrier type stereoscopic image display device generally includes a display panel that emits a 2D image, and a switchable panel that is formed on the display panel and emits a 3D image upon receiving the 2D image from the display panel.
However, since the switchable barrier type stereoscopic image display device includes a barrier formed at a fixed position, if a position of the viewer is moved with respect to the switchable barrier type stereoscopic image display device due to, e.g., rotation of the device and deviates from a standard viewing position, the viewer cannot view a 3D image.